MapleStory: You
You & I ( ) is an upcoming patch in MapleStory that introduces various new systems, a new Hero class, Eunwol, and a new concept dungeon. Pre-Update *You & I Festival pre-open events were held. A new event shop was opened, allowing players to purchase equipment and scrolls. *World Leap event introduced, allowing players to transfer to a different world once, for free. *A channeling service was conducted with Naver, a Korean search engine. Part 1: MapleStory ORIGIN *Fun Maple growth! Reorganization of growth and experience. **The Maple Tutorial will be added to allow users to level to 200 in a week. ***The window will be available for level 10 to 140. **Revamps will be made to make sure advancements of different jobs can be completed during similar time periods. **A new experience curve will be applied. **Equipment upgrading will be revamped. ***Upgrades will have less chance of being destroyed. ***The large amount of different scrolls will be reduced. *'Other training and hunting' changes **All maps will have a party bonus experience (party play area in GMS). **Combo-Kill and Multi-Kill systems have been added, and bonus experience awarded for higher combos. **Invincibility time after being hit has been reduced. *Fun field hunting! Elite Monsters and Rune system will reorganize the battle system! **A regular monster can transform into an Elite Monster after meeting certain conditions. ***For level 110 or higher monsters, rewards include Rare and Epic equipment, Flames of Reincarnation, Cubes, Protection Scrolls and Golden Hammers. **An Elite Boss may appear, which will remove all other monsters from the map. ***A bonus stage triggers after an elite boss is killed. ***Rewards include Rare to Unique equipment, Flames of Reincarnation, Cubes, Protection Scrolls, Additional Potential Stamps and Epic Potential Scrolls. **Runes will appear in maps, which can be triggered to help a character in hunting monsters. ***An input command will trigger the rune, such as pressing direction keys. *New buddy system **Window has been simplified. Most options have been moved to the right click menu. **A buddy can now be set as an account buddy, who will appear on any character in an account. **Account buddies can be assigned a nickname. **All Buddies have a memo. **Offline login has been added. When logged in, buddies will not see you logged in. *New animations **Damage effects has been updated, now fading out by getting smaller and moving up, and highlighting higher damage by making it bigger. **A new level up animation has been added. **Potential items that are dropped will have an effect that is coloured, based on its rank of potential. *100% Mileage shop, various Cash dependency mitigation benefits. **Users will be able to purchase specific cash items without spending NX and only with Mileage, rather than the previous 30% Mileage limit. **Enhancing cash shop items, like Miracle Cubes, Scissors of Karma and a pet, will be easier to obtain in-game. **There is a limit to the amount purchased, per Nexon account. *'Other system changes' **Victoria Island’s taxi is now free. **Consumable boxes and items that could not previously be placed onto the keyboard can now be placed on the keyboard. This includes event boxes and Honor badges. **Zakum can now be entered with a party, and prequests have been updated. **Honor level has been removed. **Many party quests and content have increased level requirements. Part 2: The Forgotten Hero 'EunWol' *EunWol was a hero who protected Maple World by sacrificing himself during the last moments of the decisive battle between the Black Mage and the legendary heroes.However, there was a price to pay for the self sacrifice: nobody will remember who he was. His existence was erased from the minds of the five other heroes and will be forgotten forever. *The secret of the Black Mage’s sealing revealed, as MapleStory’s main world connects to the appearance of the forgotten hero, EunWol. *A new location, Pointy ear Fox Villiage, was added, and is EunWol tutorial area. Only EunWol can access this location. *Grandis now has a world map. Part 3: Exceed your Limits! THE SEED *A challenge-filled new concept dungeon, The Seed, was added. **Alice, the Transcendence of Life, created The Seed, a tower, to save as many people as possible before the Black Mage destroyed the Maple World. **After being unable to control the tower, the guardian created various devices to protect the tower. **The dungeon has a level requirement of 100 and has 50 levels, each with differing challenges, including jumping quests and a quiz. **Points can be obtained by clearing each floor of the tower, and are used to purchase damage skins, Hazy Stones for the dungeon, and a chair. Every 10th floor contains a boss, which are based off Wizard of Oz characters. *New level 150 equipment, including rings, medals and weapons, were added which provide bonus effects in The Seed. *Many skill changes were applied to Magicians, Cannoneers, Dual Blades, Heroes, Wind Archers, Thunder Breakers, Resistance and Nova characters. All changes increased damage or enhanced the player. **Magician's Teleport and Aran's Combat Step can now be used in the air. *'Zeros' can now be created, but a level 100 character is required in the account to create a Zero. **Experience and quests can now be obtained in Maple World after completing Zero's prologue quests. *Other changes: **Gold Beach now has a world map. **Cross Hunter was updated and level requirements have been adjusted. ***Zero characters can now complete Cross Hunter quests. **The invincibility after being hit by a monster has been reduced Gallery You&I.png|You & I Update Banner (You & i) 메이플스토리 유앤아이 업데이트 발표 영상|Unveiling video 메이플스토리 유앤아이 TVCF|TV Commercial for You & I MapleStory YOU & i Tester HD (English Subtitles)| You and I teaser MapleStory - You & I Origin Trailer|Origin Trailer MapleStory EunWol Update Overview Video (English Subtitles)|Eunwol's Overview Video MapleStory YOU & i 2nd! The Forgotten Hero 'EunWol'! TVCF HD|EunWol TV Commercial 메이플스토리 더 시드 공식 프로모션 영상|The Seed Overview Video 메이플스토리 유앤아이 세번째 업데이트 '더 시드(The Seed)" TVCM|The Seed TV Commercial